Stars
by LolitaRobin
Summary: Craig and Kenny have a nightly routine of watching the stars together. CRENNY oneshot


Here's some Crenny for you guys, because I'm awesome and what not.

Song of inspiration:

youtube (dot) com/watch?v=J6fz YTiPx Co&feat ure= related (without spaces and junk)

ACTUAL inspiration:

sagalicious (dot) deviant art (dot) com/ /d 39wl67 (again, delete the spaces)

I DO NOT OWN SOUTH PARK, THE SONG, OR SAGALICIOUS, AS MUCH AS I WISH I DID. Carry on.

Enjoy!

I sighed slowly as I grabbed my car keys, a small smile gracing my lips. It was Saturday night-mine and Kenny's weekly star-watching night. We had been doing this for the past four years, even before we started dating a year and a half ago. It all started when I was bored and feeling quite alone one night; I was thirteen at the time. I had ended up wandering to an old field that was empty, with the exception of an old, fraction of fence, barely standing up, next to an old oak tree. I decided that this was the best place to relax, next to this tree, and watch the stars.

I wandered over to it, and was about to plop myself down on the snowy ground (dude, this is South Park. Think I care if I get my jeans wet?), when I heard a voice.

"Found this place too, eh?"

I whirled around to see none other than Kenny McCormick leaning against the tree, staring at the stars, the thousands of galaxies reflecting in his eyes. They slid to me, a small but evident smile on his lips. He patted the ground next to him. "Sit."

I did so, albeit cautiously, leaning back against the rough bark, my eyes on the blonde next to me. "What are you doing here, McCormick? Don't you have someone to sell your body too?"

A bit harsh, but hey, I _am_ Craig Tucker. He laughed good-naturedly, but when his eyes met mine again, I could tell it bothered him.

"No, not till tomorrow night," he joked. "But to answer your first question, I think I should be asking you that, seeing as this is _my_ spot. I found it first."

He got me there. "Yeah, so?"

"So, technically, you're in my territory, Tucker," said Kenny, smirking.

"Bummer," I said, punching his shoulder lightly.

It's not like Kenny and I weren't friends; we were. Our two respective groups had combined back in, say, seventh grade. It wasn't intentional; we just kind of… merged together. Kenny and I _were_ friends, we just weren't… close friends.

Kenny laughed again. I liked his laugh. It was nice… It wasn't obnoxious and loud like a lot of laughs I've heard, but more subtle and quiet, and gentle in a way. I smiled as well, and somehow, a conversation started. It wasn't a heart-to-heart, but just a small conversation about how school was going, and some bullshit prank Cartman had done, and other things along those lines.

This continued for three and a half years. Each night, Kenny and I would meet up at this old tree. Each night, we'd talk. Each night, our conversations would become more earnest and heartfelt. Each night was another night that I'd fall deeper and deeper in love with Kenneth James McCormick.

Sure, there were nights that one or the other couldn't show, but we'd make up for our lost time together the next night we were together. It was an odd process, sure, but it worked for us. We barely talked at school, though, save for tiny conversations on homework and such.

One night, a year and a half ago, things changed drastically. Kenny was more urgent and nervous than usual. He kept fidgeting with the hems of his parka, eyes darting about. It was almost Tweek-like, the way he was acting. I had never seen him this way before. I was kind of scared.

"Craig?"

"Yeah?"

"When I die, can you make sure that I'm buried right here?"

"Why here, Ken?" I had asked.

"Because this is my favorite spot," he responded simply, smiling at me.

God, I loved his smile. Obviously enough, by this point, I was head over heels for Kenny. High school crush or true love, I didn't really care. All I knew was that I wanted Kenny.

I wanted Kenny bad.

And that's when I made a split-second decision.

"Kenny?"

He looked at me curiously. "What?"

I gently touched my lips to his, making sure he knew my intentions. Kenny kissed back, and I could feel him smiling into the kiss. That made my heart soar. This felt right, so right. Despite the fact that I was fifteen and a half, I knew I was gay. I hadn't felt very interested in girls, really, and found myself fantasizing about boys (namely Kenny) more often than not. This was right, this was what I wanted. _Kenny _was what I wanted.

When I said things changed drastically, I meant that Kenny had become my boyfriend that night.

So, back to the present.

I drove through the dark and empty streets of South Park, getting closer and closer to the outskirts, to the field, to Kenny.

I parked my car some distance away and walked the rest of the way. I saw the old tree and fence fragment and felt a wide smile stretch across my face. I made my way over to that special spot and plopped down onto the snowless grass. I fixed my eyes on the stars and allowed myself to fully relax for the first time today. Kenny hadn't been at school today, nor had he been to school for the past week and a half, but he was here, every night, just like always.

"Hey Kenny," I said quietly, "I missed you at school today. I think everyone did, actually."

I leaned against the silent gravestone, but I knew he was listening. I looked up at the endless night sky.

"Just promise me you'll come back soon, okay?"


End file.
